My Little Pony: Archangel
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: In this story, Neo and Princess Luna decide to have a child, when the child is born, he is born in a miraculous way and is born half human and half alicorn, born with uncontrollable power and believing he's abnormal, the child eventually learns who and what he is.
1. Chapter 1 Neo and Luna's Miracle

My Little Pony: Archangel

Chapter 1

Neo and Luna's Miracle

The full moon shined down over Canterlot Castle, down on a balcony outside the castle, 2 figures were sitting out under the moon, looking up at it. Neo and Princess Luna had been spending the weekend together and during the weekend, they had been discussing having a child. They were still thinking about that as they sat under the moon.

As they sat close together, Neo could feel Luna's mane touching him and it felt like a soft blanket, Luna looked over and smiled at him, knowing how much he loved how her mane feels. Then Luna looked at Neo and said, "Neo, my love, have you made your decision? Do you want to have a child with me?" Neo looked directly at Princess Luna and said, "Yes, I do."

Luna was very happy to hear him say that, but now she was wondering how this would be possible, she knew that it wasn't natural for humans and ponies to reproduce. But Neo told her that back when he lived in his homeland, the Twilight Zone, humans didn't have kids by reproducing, they just prayed for it, and soon after the prayer was said, God answers the prayer and sends them a child. Also back then, humans weren't born inside the mother, they were born inside metal spheres. And at first, the child is born an infant, but only for a few minutes, after that, the infant would evolve into either a child, a teenager, or young adult.

Luna was mesmerized by what Neo was telling her, maybe they could have a child after all. But Neo said that to have a child, they would both have to pray for it. Of course Luna didn't practice the Christian religion, but she was willing to do whatever it takes to have a child with Neo. So Neo held Luna's hooves, he showed her how to pray and they both prayed together and asked for God to send them a child. And after the prayer was said, Neo said now they wait for God to answer their prayer, and Luna was hoping deep down in her heart that God would send them a child.

About 3 weeks later, at the Castle of Friendship, Twilight noticed that Neo had been staying at Canterlot Castle quite often and has hardly been staying at her castle. She met with her friends in the throne room and they talked about Neo, curious about what was going on between him and Luna.

But then Spike came into the throne room carrying a letter, he handed the letter to Twilight and it was from Princess Luna. The letter said that she and Neo are having a child and the child was going to be born very soon, and she was inviting Twilight and her friends to come and meet the child once it is born.

The ponies couldn't believe it, they just couldn't believe that Neo and Luna were having a child, they were wondering how it was even possible. But at the same time, they felt happy for Neo and Luna and they would love to come and meet their child, and they couldn't wait to do so.

End of chapter 1, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Half Human, Half Alicorn

My Little Pony: Archangel

Chapter 2

Half Human, Half Alicorn

Neo's friends, the mane 6, Spike and Starlight Glimmer were on their way to Canterlot Castle on the Friendship Express, they were looking forward to meeting Neo and Luna's child and they couldn't wait to do so. As the train arrived in Canterlot, the ponies walked towards Canterlot Castle with joyful smiles. Pinkie Pie was really excited about meeting Neo and Luna's child.

When they arrived at Canterlot Castle, they entered the castle and a guard walked them down the hallway. Then the guard took them to a room where Neo and Luna were sitting next to a bed. Princess Celestia was in the room as well and she stood next to the bed, looking over it. There were also 9 other humans in the room, they were Neo's 9 children that he had with his deceased wife Maria and they were also here to see the new child.

The mane 6, Spike and Starlight walked into the room, over to the bed and laying on the bed was Neo and Luna's newborn child, and the child appeared to be human. Neo's friends were wondering how this was possible and Celestia explained everything to them, about how Neo and Luna prayed to have a child and their prayers were answered, the child was born inside Luna, and when the time came, Luna's stomach glowed, a light came from her and the light appeared on this bed and when the light disappeared, laying there where the light had been was Neo and Luna's child. This was Neo's 10th child and he was proud to know that he now had 10 children.

Everypony looked at the infant child laying on the bed with smiles, and Celestia was proud to know that she was going to be an aunt. Suddenly, the infant's body glowed, everypony stared in amazement as the infant floated in the air, as the infant's body glowed, the child started to evolve. When it was fully evolved, the child slowly landed back on the bed, and when it's body stopped glowing, the child was no longer an infant, it was now a teenager by appearance.

The child looked around and wondered where he was, Luna walked over to him, the child looked at Luna, she smiled at him and said, "Hello my son, I am your mother." The child smiled and hugged Princess Luna, everypony awed at the moment.

Then suddenly, something came out from behind the child, everypony looked in amazement when they saw what it was, even Celestia and Luna couldn't believe it, it was a pair of wings. This child actually had a pair of white feathered wings on his back and he looked just like an angel.

Then the child began screaming in pain, everypony wondered what was wrong, he felt like he was in pain, and then something slowly came out of his forehead. The child screamed in pain as it came out and when it stopped, everypony saw it was, it was a horn. This child actually had a horn that came out of his forehead.

Then suddenly, a magical beam shot out from his horn and it went through the ceiling. There was no doubt that this child was half human and half alicorn. After this magical beam came out of him, the child looked at everypony in the room and said, "What am I?"

Then the child ran out of the room, he ran out on the balcony and jumped off. Everypony came out and saw that he had jumped, then they saw the boy fly off into the distance like an angel. Luna was very worried about what he might do now that he can't control the magic in him, she knew that they had to go after him immediately.

End of chapter 2, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Naming the Child

My Little Pony: Archangel

Chapter 3

Naming the Child

Neo and Luna's newborn child realized what kind of creature he was and he was now flying through the sky. As he flew, magical beams kept shooting from his horn and he had no control over the magic. He kept grabbing his head, trying to stop the beams, but he couldn't make it stop. Then the child flew over to the Everfree Forest and he landed somewhere in the forest and he appeared to be a few feet away from the Castle of the 2 Sisters.

The child walked over towards the castle, wanting to get far away from any living thing for fear that he might accidentally hurt somepony or something with his uncontrollable magic. He walked to the castle and he sat on the ground against the castle wall. He looked down and said, "What am I, why was I born this way?" He finally got his magic to stop, but he still didn't know how to control it if it happened again. He looked down in shame, he saw himself as a mutated freak. He called himself a monster, and then he heard a female voice say, "Don't say that sweetie."

He looked and he saw Princess Luna standing a few feet away from him, behind her was Neo, Princess Celestia, the mane 6, Spike and Starlight Glimmer. Princess Luna approached the child and said, "Don't ever say that about yourself my son, you are not a monster, and you are not a freak, you are a very special boy." The child looked down, thinking whether or not she was right about him.

Then a shadow loomed over him, he looked and saw Princess Celestia approaching him. Celestia smiled at him and said, "She speaks the truth little one, she loves you very much and I love you as well, you are a special boy with a unique gift, you have the power of an alicorn, just like your mother. And if you let us help you, we will help you learn to control your magical powers. So, little one, will you accept our help?"

The child looked at Celestia for a second, then he said yes. Then Celestia and Luna's horns glowed, then magical light came out of their horns and the light engulfed the child. As the light engulfed the child, the light disappeared. Then Luna said it was done, his magical abilities were now under control and he just had to learn how to control it. Celestia and Luna had cast a spell on him that would keep his magic from suddenly unleashing and it was the same spell that Sunburst used on Flurry Heart to keep her magic under control. The child agreed to learn under the teaching of Princess Celestia about how to control his magic and also about friendship.

Then the mane 6, Spike and Starlight approached the child, they welcomed him to Equestria and they said they look forward to many happy times with him, and they will be his friends. The child accepted their friendship and the ponies and Spike hugged him. Neo, Luna and Celestia smiled at the sweet moment, then Neo approached the child , he said he was his father and he was proud to have him as a son.

The child hugged Neo and Twilight mentioned that they hadn't named him yet. Luna thought about it and she said to Neo, "What do you think Neo?" Neo looked at the child and said, "There's only one name that is perfect for him, we shall call him... Archangel."

Luna and Celestia looked at each other and smiled, they seemed to like the name and they approved. Then Neo's friends introduced themselves to Archangel and were looking forward to a wonderful friendship with him, they assured Archangel that he will make lots of friends. Archangel now had confidence in himself and he was looking forward to a bright future in Equestria.

End of chapter 3. The End.


End file.
